Ever Had One Of Those Days?
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Tony and Jen are... Not having the best day. The night of 'Internal Affairs' Jen offers Tony a drink... Only when they wake the next morning- Something isn't quite right! Not what you're expecting, guaranteed.


This is a teaser of Something Headslapdiva and I are writing. We wanted to put up a little bit just to see what kind of a response we'd get out of it. If a good response- we will put up the REAL thing. If a bad response, we'll keep it all to ourselves~!

Disclaimer; We own nothing.

Sidenote; This is the morning after the night of Internal Affairs

* * *

Tony groaned and blearily opened one eye. It took him a moment to realize that he was still in Jenny's office. Yesterday had been one hell of a day; detained by the FBI, interrogated, accused of Rene Benoit's murder (he really shouldn't have expected any less from being locked in interrogation with Fornell), punching Trent Kort in his smug face, then seeing her - Jeanne Benoit - again. Just thinking about her made him hurt, but perhaps that also had something to do with the fifth of Herradura Gold tequila Jenny had shoved in his hand. She said that he had needed it after the day they had, as she pulled out her own bottle of Evan Williams. He liked that she had picked out something rather top-shelf for him. It was a nice touch, considering the hell he had put himself through for her personal vendetta against Rene. He blinked as the first sensations of the morning crept up on him and winced. The sunlight burned his eyes, he tasted stale bourbon on his tongue, and his back hurt from being slumped over Jenny's desk. He looked across the room and saw himself passed out on the couch, clutching the bottle of Herradura. He then noticed the nearly empty bottle of Evan Williams sitting on the desk, the feminine, well-manicured hands, red-gold bangs hanging in his eyes, and he sat up slowly. "Gotta be dreaming, DiNozzo," he mumbled to himself, surprised when he sounded...like a woman?! He looked down and screamed when a pair of breasts blocked the view to his feet. Last he checked he didn't have those! He scrambled around Jenny's desk for a mirror and clutched a CD in his hands, eyes going wide when the reflection staring back at him wasn't his own. Standing up, he tried to run, but faltered on her high heels and tumbled to the ground. "Ow! Shit!" With an irritated growl, he kicked the offending footwear off and crawled to the couch. "Jenny, Jenny," he said frantically, shaking his body awake. "If you're in that body, wake up! You have to see this to believe it!"

Jen groaned swatting at the hands that shook her to wake her. "Tony, sleep. It's early." She groaned, eyes snapping open when the voice she heard speaking her words not only didn't belong to her- but wasn't even female. She tensed, turning ever so slowly to look up at Tony. "Tony what's-" Her words were violently cut off by... Herself, precisely. She jumped, sitting up very straight and staring- finding something didn't feel right when she sat. She shifted, making a face and looking down. She cried out in surprise when she found... Nothing- no breasts. That confused her. She looked up at herself- no- Tony- again. "Tony?" She asked, the sound that escaped her mouth startling her again. She reached forward, poking at the body she knew was her own and finding this was in fact NOT a dream. "How...?" She shifted again, growling at the discomfort. This. Was not right. She pushed herself up, stumbling a little when she found the world was a lot higher up than she remembered. She darted toward the bathroom, pushing the door open and freezing at the image in the mirror. "Tony!" She squeaked.

Tony finally managed to get to his feet and hobbled to the bathroom. "I know, Jenny." It was so strange to see himself like this. He was staring at himself, with Jen in his body. The face that looked back at him in the mirror wasn't his. It was hers. "I have no idea what happened last night. All I know is that you called me to your office, gave the tequila, and we must have had a wild party." He looked down again, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. He, Tony DiNozzo, was trapped in the body of a woman. A beautiful woman, at that. With a smirk, he started to poke and prod at his new found body. "I think I could get used to this," he said, gently squeezing her breasts with a wide smile on his face. "So that does feel good. Good to know that." He kept playing with them, fascinated by his new toys. How could women go around and not want to play with them all day?

"Touch those again and I'll neuter you." She growled, trying to get used to this voice that wasn't hers. This was weird, and not the good kind of weird. She turned, looking down at- well, him. "Think we should talk to Abby? Or should we keep it to ourselves, call in sick and then hide at my place until we figure out what the hell to do?" She reached over, slapping his hands when he tried to touch her again, "I said stop it. God, you're so embarrassing." She tensed, freezing up when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed his wrist, checking the watch. "Damn it. That's probably Jethro wondering why I-" She paused, realizing he had no idea. She shoved him- herself- gently out of the bathroom. "_You_ have to get rid of him. And then we can sneak out of here. Got it? I'll... Tell him I'm not-- you're not- in here."

Tony gave a little shout when Jenny shoved him from the bathroom. "Jenny, what do I tell him!?" he whispered frantically. But she didn't answer. She closed and locked the door, and he growled. Figures. He barely had time to get used to having this body and Gibbs just had to come up and interrogate him, wait, Jenny, about his whereabouts. Now that the novelty of having large breasts to play with had worn off, he wondered exactly how women walked around like this. He was surprised he wasn't falling over from being so topheavy. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. "Bo-Jethro," he said, catching himself before slipping up. "What are you doing here?"

Gibbs looked at Jen. He had been worried when he had pulled into the parking garage and saw her car still here, along with Tony's. What had they gotten into last night? "Jen, have you seen Tony?" He peered around the office and saw it was in disarray. "Looks like you two had a party last night."

"You could say that," he mumbled, not used to hearing her voice speaking for him. "I haven't seen Agent DiNozzo since yesterday, Jethro. - Perhaps if you try calling his cell phone down at your desk, he'll appear. Besides, cut him some slack. Yesterday wasn't exactly easy on him." He couldn't get Gibbs out of Jenny's office fast enough, all but shoving him through the door and locking it behind the older man. "I am NEVER doing that again," he grumbled.

She leaned back against the door, listening intently to his voice. She bit her lip, cursing herself for not having gone to his house last night. She shuddered, thinking of all the places that would have gone with her intoxication... She cried out in surprise when she realized suddenly- hiding arousal as a man was a lot harder than hiding it as a woman... No pun intended. She cursed softly, hitting her head back against the door. She pulled the bathroom door open a little, glancing at him but still hiding behind it. "Glad you handled that well." She growled, narrowing her eyes at him. "Now he'll for sure know something is up!"

He glared at her, then noticed that Gibbs had gotten her all riled up, and he smirked. "Ha! I knew something was missing this morning. Welcome to the joys of morning wood, Jenny." Unless Gibbs had made her react like that. He shrugged it off. Wouldn't be the first time his body had that reaction to his boss' voice. "Next time, maybe you can handle him. I should have just given you up in the bathroom. Now, if you don't mind, I'm playing hooky while you get to toil away under the whip wielded by one very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"You. Are a bastard." She hissed, "Now shut up before I make YOU deal with it!" She let the door open, leaning back against the counter and staying in there. "We. Need to go home- and figure this out. Because- I am SO not spending an entire day at work in YOUR body, Tony!" She shouted, "No way. No how. And is that what you think I do up here in this office?!" She shouted, jumping when she still heard his voice. She hoped she wouldn't get used to this, "You. Are dismissing us both from the building." She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being in charge. "At lunch. We're going home. Tell Cynthia that you don't want to be disturbed until then. Am I understood?" She stepped forward, "TONY!" She shouted, when she noticed _her_ body was distracting him.

He blinked and looked into her - really his - eyes and nodded. "Got it. At lunch, I come down, get you, tell Gibbs that I need some personal time to deal with being accused of murder again," at this, he mock-sniffled, "and we take off. My place or yours?" He gave her a smirk and a wink. Even in this body, he could still pull of the DiNozzo charm. "You don't have to worry. I can do that. So, what do I have on the agenda as Jenny Shepard today?" He hoped it would be an easy day. That asshole from San Diego was still lurking around, he had spotted him prowling just outside the office, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with him. Knowing him, he would just lose his temper and punch out someone else.

"Mine, damn it." She growled, resisting the urge to headslap him of only because she didn't want to do so to herself. "And today? Nothing. You're going to sit there, and- play solitaire or something. You will not, I repeat. WILL NOT. Do ANYTHING I wouldn't do. Anyone comes here, you send them away. You don't talk, look at or even so much as BREATHE someone else's air. Unless it's my own." She glared hard at him- well, herself. Thankfully, the worry itself had killed her arousal. She turned to look at him. "Oh. And if you do anything to me- I WILL castrate you. Lunch time. Come get me. Oh, and don't snoop through my purse- and for. The love. Of god. Do NOT. Hit on ANYONE so long as you are in MY body." She didn't realize it until she'd stopped talking, but she'd backed him all the way against her desk.


End file.
